The Alliance
by Honeysugar100
Summary: The Dark Lord Voldemort has risen again as a host of Kronos, the Titan King. The students of Hogwarts and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood need to unite. Both groups have to excel in sword-play and magic to defeat the new foe. Can they get along with each other to prevent destruction of the world, or will the heroes themselves end up throwing the world into complete darkness? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Alliance**

**A/N: Hey! This is HoneySugar100. Before you start reading, I have a few things to explain. This is a Harry Potter X Heroes of Olympus crossover. I've changed things around a bit. After defeating Gaea (HoO) and Deathly hallows (HP) is over (Yes, I know the time sequence is not correct, but I made it like this so that it works for this story), both the demigods and wizards don't encounter any problems for a year, and they have joint together to build a huger camp. The traditions are the same; it's just that they're in one camp. And Leo and Hazel are together. On the wizard side, Fred is still alive. He was _very_ badly injured, but recovered. Then a new enemy has risen (You will read about this in the story) and he can be killed only if wizards and demigods working together. Please read, rate and review!**

**A/N 2: in this story, I've made it so that Voldemort isn't completely destroyed. A tiny fragment of his soul still remains in his body. It can remember everything and all his knowledge remains the same. His body is also intact, courtesy of a spell cast on himself when he was alive.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, or J K Rowling which means that I don't own PJO and HP.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

**I can't believe that a year has already passed. A year since I turned sixteen. A year since Luke sacrificed himself. A year since Kronos was killed. A year since I saw my dad. A year since I became the sword-master of Camp Half-Blood. A year since Tyson became the general of the Olympian armies. A year since Rachel became the new Oracle. A year since I started dating Annabeth. A lot can happen in a year. But the most surprising, and disturbing thing was that we haven't been attacked nor had some problem to deal with ever since Kronos left the scene. Nobody left on any quests, except the Aphrodite kids, on quests for fashion. Although, I must admit, leading a problem-less life sure is good. I'm sitting on the beach right now, it's nearing sunset, watching the waves and making small talk to Millie the hippocampus who now lives quite close to the beach. She senses me when I'm around and stays with me on the beach till I go. I've grown quite fond of her. I remembered Tyson and his obsession for 'fish-ponies' as he called the hippocampi. **

**"What are you thinking about, huh?" I jumped. **

**"Annabeth" I said calmly, as though her sudden appearance, or should I say _dis_appearance, didn't surprise me at all. "I was expecting it."**

** "Liar!" she said as she whipped off her New York Yankees cap and sat down next to me. "You jumped about a mile into the air" "I did not!" I said, offended. **

**"I have fought monsters and titans, why would I be afraid of my girlfriend?" Annabeth wasn't listening. She was looking at the sunset. It looked like half the sun had sunken beneath the waves. Golden light was spreading all over the place. Annabeth's blonde hair caught the light and made it look almost golden. The sun reflected in her stormy grey eyes, and they looked luminescent. "Gorgeous, right?" she breathed. "Yes" I replied. But I wasn't looking at the sunset. She peeked a look at me and blushed. I put my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder. We sat like that watching the sunset. IT was romantic. **

**Finally, it was time to go. I got up and offered my hand to her. She took it and we made our way to dinner. "I heard some gossip from the Aphrodite girls that Chiron is going to make a very important announcement today at dinner." asked Annabeth. I raised an eyebrow. "Since when did _you_ become interested in gossip?" I asked her as I pretended to check her forehead for temperature. "You don't have a fever or anything…" She punched me. "I just heard, okay? Don't make a big deal about it." "Okay, fine Wise Girl." I dodged out of the way of another punch. "Seaweed Brain"**

"**Owl Face"**

"**Kelp Head"**

"**Smarty Pants"**

"**Ocean Breath"**

"**The next Einstein"**

"**That's not an insult,** **Salmon Brains"**

"**Uh… I give up!"**

"**Ha! You gave up!"**

"**I just said so." I grumbled. "Well…" began Annabeth, but thankfully just then, Chiron's voice boomed out "Heroes, take your places." I spotted Grover waving frantically from an eleven- seater table. We no longer sit with our cabins because new ones like Morpheus, Hecate, Isis, and Nemesis have been added and we can't fit all their tables in the hall. So Chiron ordered the Hephaestus campers to make new six, four, two, and ten seater tables. I dragged Annabeth over to where Grover was sitting with Thalia, Nico, Juniper and the rest of the seven from the prophecy and Rachel the Oracle. There was just enough space to fit in me and Annabeth.**

** After all of the campers had gotten places at various tables, Chiron banged his hoof (He's a centaur) on the table. "Heroes! I need your attention please. I have some important news to convey to all of you." The whole room quieted down. "Good. Now I have some bad news. Kronos has risen again." **

**A new buzz broke out. I exchanged weary looks with the rest of the table. All we want is a few years of peace. Is that too much to ask for? Chiron let us converse for a few minutes before calling for silence. **

**"Now, I know that this is terrifying news. But I've got worse." Gods, what could _be_ more terrifying than Kronos rising again? It took all the powers of the gods, a heavy death toll on the part of the demigods, and the sacrifice of Luke to banish Kronos to the depths of Tartarus again. Oh and there had been this minor matter of a giant monster, literally the daddykins of all the monsters, breaking out of his prison and wreaking havoc on all civilizations of the world. I repeat, what _could_ be more terrifying than Kronos? "He has found a host in the body of a man who lives in a world parallel to ours .It's _nearly_ as crazy as our world." I snorted. No world could have a record of craziness compared to that of demigods. "This is the main news. There will be a counselors' meeting held at the rec room tomorrow at 10 am. And I expect every counselor to be present there. That's all bad news for today. Tuck in." We attacked our food, but, none of us could stop talking about what Chiron had just said. I got some quality time with Annabeth before curfew, and I made my way to the Poseidon Cabin. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and for a change, I didn't have any nightmares.**

* * *

ANNABETH'S POV

I woke up pretty early today. It was only, like, six in the morning. I freshened up walked over to the mirror and tied my curly blonde hair into a pony tail. I wanted to try and find out more about the 'parallel world' Chiron had told us about. But, hey, I couldn't very well type 'parallel worlds' in Daedalus' laptop, could I? I mean, yeah, sure, I _way_ advanced than most of the mortal laptops, but still, it was programmed by Daedalus and maybe even he wouldn't have heard of this world before. I _hated_ not knowing anything. But I guess it couldn't hurt to wait another four hours, would it? Sigh. I'm going to look at some of the marvelous architectural designs Daedalus created. It always helps me calm down. Hey, this sketch gives me an excellent idea for the Aphrodite temple. She's _sooooo_ picky. I'll start working on it right now. . . . . . .

(10 am, just before the counselor's meeting starts)

I sprinted to the Big House. I completed the Aphrodite temple and had begun working on a statue of Zeus when I suddenly noticed that it was five to ten. I only had enough time to store my drawings safely and hurl a few curses in Ancient Greek at my siblings for not having told me earlier. They looked embarrassed, or so I hoped – I didn't stick around to see, I was already late. As I went in, Chiron (in his wheelchair form) greeted me. "Why Annabeth, you are two minutes late today. What happened?" "The world is about to end!" gasped Conner Stoll as he hooted and traded a hi-fi with his brother Travis. "Shut up" I glared at them and I turned to Chiron apologetically. "Sorry Chiron. I got carried away while I was drawing up the design for Aphrodite's temple." He smiled at me knowingly. I surveyed the room. Mr. D sat at one of the chairs at the head of the table. I saw Leo (Hephaestus), Jason (Zeus), Piper (Aphrodite), Percy (Poseidon), Katie (Demeter), Travis, Conner (Both from Hermes), Butch (Iris), Allegra (Nemesis), Lou Ellen (Hecate) and many others. Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Rachel, the Oracle, Octavian, the Roman augur and Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter were sitting in the room too. I saw a familiar face with spiky black hair and a silver ringlet. "Thalia!" I cried as I went to sit next to her. Percy was sitting next to her and Nico. Oh gods, Nico. He had _grown_. His long black hair was cut back and he had actually stopped wearing those Goth rings. Now he looked human like the rest of us, not _typically_ like devil spawn. I gave him a hug too. He was like a brother to me. "Hmm. . . Nico! You look cuter now. How old are you?" "That's what I said" Percy chimed in. "He's stopped looking like his dad." "Oh, shut up." He told Percy "Fifteen this September" he replied to my question. "Hmm… all we need now is a gorgeous girl from Aphrodite cabin, and you're all set to date."

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, kiddo? "

"Shut up"

"Yep"

"Let us start the meeting." Chiron interrupted our argument. "This meeting has been called to discuss a message that my counter-part of the parallel world, Albus Dumbledore has sent." The name was weird . . . and kind of funny. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Reyna and I managed to keep our laughter in check, although the Children of the Big Three, seven of the prophecy (Check: _excluding_ Leo) and a praetor will not take any blame for those few chortles, giggles, and snorts let out. But we were better than most*cough, cough Stolls cough Valdez cough* - they were in a bout of fully fledged laughter.

Chiron shushed them. "Now, I know that most of you are dying to know what this parallel world is." Percy, Thalia and Nico smirked at me when I caught the edge of the table in a death grip. My finger nails bore into the table. I was pretty sure that my nails would leave marks on it. "Now, I assume that most of you are familiar with Goddess Hecate?" We nodded. "So, does anybody know the most popular myth of Hecate?" I nodded. So did Reyna, Thalia, Lou Ellen and . . . _Leo_?Most of the room looked surprised.

Mr. D just yawned and snapped his fingers for a can of Diet Coke. Chiron merely twinkled at Leo and said, "Leo, why don't you tell us the story?" Leo grinned. "Okay! So Hecate is the goddess of magic, right?" Everyone nodded. "So obviously she can do magic-" Eyes roll "-and help others to do magic. If everyone's clear with this, I'll proceed."

"Gee, whaddya say Leo?" asked Travis. "Which _language_ were you even speaking?" went Conner, sarcastically. "I didn't understand a word you said."

"Ha-ha very funny, Stolls. Let me continue, will you" "Travis, Conner, shut up." I commanded. "Thanks, Annabeth. Okay, so the legend goes like this. There were four inseparable friends. They were mortals who could see through the Mist and they knew some demigod children. These four had always wanted to do magic. When they grew older, the decided to approach Goddess Hecate and ask her to give them magic. She told them to start learning magic of their own. In a year's time, if she thought that they had actually been trying and were worthy, she would gift them with magic. So, these four travelled the world. They learnt magic with basic things first. Such as producing water, fire, wind etc. And the names of these four were…" He turned to Chiron helplessly. I hate to admit, even I was stumped. I waited for Chiron to tell us. "Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw" said Chiron. This time, none of us could control our laughter. Travis, Conner, Leo (obviously) and most other counselors were blue in the face. I was wheezing from laughing too much. Reyna was trying to regain her composure and was utterly failing. Leo was now on the floor. "Huffle…puff" he choked. Travis was like "Slytherin… slithering. None of the others were any better. Chiron went "Heroes! Calm down" No avail. Surprisingly, it was Dionysus who shut us all up. "Yo! I'm in need of another can of Diet Coke. The next brat who laughs becomes a can of soda." O f course that shut us up. "The point of this story is that it is not a story. It is true." "And . . ." Percy asked. "Their descendents have multiplied over the years. There is a whole wizarding world in Britain." We nodded gravely. Then- "Wait, what?" Leo, Percy, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank and I yelled. "It is true." He said. "And Kronos-"Some people shuddered. "-has made an alliance with the dark wizard there – Lord Voldemort." Despite the serious mood, we giggled. Seriously, what was up with those names? "And to defeat this new foe, we have to learn their ways, and they ours. The Hecate Cabin is in charge of teaching the whole camp magic. Hecate has blessed you, so you don't have to worry about not being able to do magic. Whereas, they have to learn swordplay the hard way. So the camp will be sending some of the best to their magic school – Hogwarts." Guess what we did? Yep, you're right – we laughed. This time the Stolls and Leo nearly went into hysterics. Chiron stamped his hoof. "Now, we will be reading the names of those going to Hogwarts.

Percy Jackson

Jason Grace

Piper McLean

Nico di Angelo

Thalia Grace (here, she gritted her teeth, but looked happy)

Leo Valdez

Frank Zhang

Hazel Levesque

Rachel Dare, Oracle

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**A/N:**** End of chapter one. Please read and review. Until next time, guys. Peace out.**

**X****X**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER - 2**_

**AN – I wanna give a huge thank-you to all my reviewers, and people who liked and followed my story. I'd like more reviews, and constructive criticism. If you have any ideas, please send it in a review as I'd love to know what you're thinking and might use it in my story. Here's Chapter 2. Now, the story has switched to the Hogwarts side. Dumbledore's not dead. Neither is Snape. Hope you enjoy it.**

**AN 2 – Sorry for the huge goof-up I did, posting the first chapter again. It's my first time and I hope you aren't too angry about the false alert. **

**HARRY'S POV**

THUMP! I had fallen out of bed. Correction: Ron pushed me out of bed. What a way to start the day. "Get up, mate. Rumor's that Dumbledore's got a special announcement to make regarding some guests we will be receiving. And-"Here Ron stopped to smirk "-you do not want to make Ginny madder, do you?" "Why is she mad?" I inquired. I hated having Ginny mad. I _do _care a lot for her, you know? "You weren't up and didn't walk her to breakfast when she wanted to go" Ron smirked again. Blimey, he was turning into a Slytherin with all those smirks. He possibly inherited that habit from Draco. Even Hermione was smirking a lot from being around her boyfriend, Theo, Pansy and Blaise too much. Yep, as hard as it is to believe, Hermione is dating Draco. I mean Draco, as in _Malfoy. _Maybe I was too, just without noticing it. (NO! I didn't mean dating, I meant smirking) I showered and dressed as quickly as I could for I didn't want to make Ginny madder.

I went down to the Gryffindor Common Room to see Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean. We left together. It seems that Ginny wasn't mad; Ron said that only to make me get ready faster. I have to say, it worked. The tables were decorated extravagantly and a new table was added. Not very big, but still, a table. Draco, Blaise and Pansy came over to the Gryffindor table. Pansy made her way to Ron and Draco to Hermione. Blaise spoke with us for a while and slipped away 'inconspicuously' to the Ravenclaw table to see Luna. The plates were all set in a fancy manner but there was no food as yet. There were slightly pompous decorations in the Great Hall. All the teachers wore formal robes. Snape's was black, but no surprise there. All this made us surer that the guests were coming this morning.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall became silent. His ice-blue eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. "Good Morning, students! I want to convey something to you and I start by saying that rumor travels around quickly in Hogwarts." A slight murmur of laughter "As most of you might have heard, we are receiving some special guests here at Hogwarts." He paused "Who is it?" A bold Slytherin fifth-year asked. "Ah, ha. Not all of you will have the privilege of hearing this information yet. But I assure you that they are very, very special. Only a handful of you shall hear it first and their names will be read out by Professor McGonagall."

The Transfiguration Professor nodded, stood up and cleared her throat. "The students are Harry Potter-" Duh "Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-" Ditto "Ginny Weasley-" Well, she _is_ with the great Harry Potter, so… "Luna Lovegood-" No comment "Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." I guess I should have expected this. Oh, well.

Dumbledore stood up again. "Now, as you would have noticed, we have picked students who have suffered the brunt of the War and fought against Voldemort heroically. These people must join us in the room behind the staff table once they're done with their breakfast" Rewind. _"-we have picked students who have suffered the brunt of the War and fought against Voldemort heroically."_ Yep, hard to think of Slytherins as brave, but I still remember the day when Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise saved my life…

_*_*FLASHBACK*_*_

_They were in the middle of the war. They had called it off for some regenerating time. The professors were patrolling and most of the fighters were asleep. Harry was twisting and turning in his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory while a concerned Ron stood over him. The-Boy-Who-Lived was having a nightmare and was unaware that Ron Weasley was worried about the state of his best friend's health, both mental and physical. Ron rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, hoping to give him some solace. He seemed to quiet down for a minute before they vanished. _

_The Golden Trio and Ginny appeared suddenly in a ruined Great Hall. Harry and Ron saw Hermione and Ginny just as the girls saw them. _

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they shrieked simultaneously,_

"_I/We got transported here!" they answered simultaneously,_

"_Do you know how?" they asked simultaneously,_

"_NO!" they replied simultaneously,_

"_Damnit, this is all Voldemort's doing" they cussed simultaneously._

"_How right you are" A snake-like man stepped out of the shadows. "Potter, Weasley, Weaslette" His lip curled "Mudblood" Hermione sighed. "Language, Voldy" Harry wanted to laugh; Voldemort's expression on being treated like filth by a person _he_ considered to be filth was priceless. Nothing like Typical Hermione to make your day. _

"_Mind _your _language, Granger. I would watch my tongue around The Dark Lord." Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini and Nott stepped out of the shadows. "Ah… Draco. Pansy. Blaise. Theodore." He turned to face the Golden Trio. "I would like you to meet the next generation of Death Eaters" All the Slytherins smirked. It was a bit creepy, seeing it in synchronization. _

_Hermione's look of perfect calm faltered a bit and she looked at the Slytherin Prince like – "How could you?" and Draco sneered, but gave slight nod, (whose meaning was undecipherable) though neither Ron or Harry noticed it (partly because Ron was doing a bit of his own signaling and Harry's eyes were fixed on Voldemort). "What is the use of having a next generation of Death Eaters, Tom-" "DO NOT CALL ME _TOM!_" "-_Tom_, when you yourself are going to be destroyed and your Death-Eaters and their families uprooted? All the Horcruxes are destroyed – your end is near. Let us finish it right here – you and me, on this ground. As evil as you are, try to respect the Magical Blood of other witches and wizards. Who will praise me over my victory over you, if they are all dead?" Harry ended as Voldemort roared and -"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Final Battle, a battle to death, had begun._

_Hermione fought Draco and Blaise at a time. Ron charged at Pansy. They had scores to settle. Ginny took on Theo, whose reflexes weren't the best. A well-aimed Bat-Bogey Hex and a 'Stupefy' later, he was down. She ran to help Hermione, but she stopped her. "This is my battle. I've got scores to settle" Ginny didn't understand, but nevertheless obeyed. She ran to help Harry in his battle. Pansy was still up, while Blaise was unconscious. _

_Finally, Voldemort shot a spell that most the others hadn't even known about. This was an important epoch in the history of wizardry, a spell that Salazar himself had created, known to few, and fewer could perform it. Hermione (reluctantly) had told Harry of this Dark Magic (which was also beneficial, as long as it wasn't used in the wrong way) and demonstrated it on a wild animal, hoping that it would be useful to him, though he was unable to perform it. It was a spell that could show a man his worst nightmares, paralyze him, get him under the caster's control, make a prison out of his body, a heavy dose of Veritaserum and a rare type of poison which had no antidote was injected into the body. _

_Hermione screamed and ran towards Harry, though it seemed to be in slow motion. Draco whirled around and the other two stopped their battle. The curse was nearing, and even if Harry ducked, it was of no use. The spell had to find its mark; else it would turn into a huge mist and consume everyone in the vicinity, including the caster. Hermione had only heard of a counter-curse, she did not know what it was, and did not bother to research for it because, sure as hell, _she_ wasn't going to use it, no Death-eaters could, as they weren't powerful enough. Hermione had lost hope, The-Boy-Who-Lived was going to die. Draco sprinted in her direction, she was sure that he was going to stand and gloat, but he didn't. He made complex wand movements, a glittering silver line following the path the wand had taken, and he shouted "Aturar l'encanteri!" The purple light that was nearing Harry met with a silver spell and both of the curses exploded in a shower of sparks._

_The four Gryffindors looked at Draco in shock, while a fully revived Blaise came up to the Slytherin King along with Pansy and Theo (also fully revived), all of them wearing warm smiles. "We knew you'd make the right choice, mate" Blaise said as Theo thumped him on the back. "Draco" Hermione half-cried as she flung herself into Draco's arms. "I always knew that you were never evil" They stood hugging for a second, as Ron made his way to Pansy. The latter couple held hands and watched the former two with smiles on their faces. _

"_I _hate _to break up this happy little reunion, but we're in trouble here, and the Heir of Slytherin is just recovering from that little non-verbal spell I shot" Ginny's blunt voice cut through the frazzled brains of the happy couple. Harry made a magical boundary around himself and Voldemort, to prevent other from getting in and the duel continued. Shouts of curses, jinxes and spell were heard, but no-one could see inside the boundary. _**(AN: I imagine the boundary as an opaque, glowing blue bubble**_) Finally, after what seemed like ages, the noise stopped. All of them clung to each other, hoping for the best. The blue bubble shattered and Harry came out, a triumphant grin plastered on his face. _

"_HARRY! YOU DID IT!" Ginny, Hermione and Ron yelled and sprinted towards him. The girls squealed in a un-Ginny-ish/Hermione-ish like way. The Slytherins wore grins matching to that of Cheshire Cat. Back- thumps were given and new friendships formed. Harry, Ginny, Theo and Blaise reluctantly formed a truce, for the relationships of their friends. Harry stood in the Great Hall with Voldemort's body as they others went to call all the fighters. Harry had got his revenge on Voldemort for the death of his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and countless others who didn't deserve to die. Oh, he could just imagine the looks on the faces of the Warriors of Light when they find out about the highly-awaited demise of Lord Voldemort… _

_*_*FLASHBACK END*_*_

"Harry? Mate, are you even awake?" Ron was yelling in my face as a got back to the present world. "Huh? Oh, yeah… M' good." I blinked stupidly. Earth to me. Oh yeah. Great Hall. Break-fast. Guests. Dumbledore. Announcement. Names… Blimey, I'm gonna be late! I looked around. The rest of the gang (Brand new product, now including Slytherins!) had already departed, having finished their breakfast. Ron had too, but he was waiting for me. "Ah, sorry. I'll just finish this…" I shoveled in a few mouthfuls of scrambled eggs, took a bite out of my bread-butter-jam, drank a mouthful of pumpkin juice and jumped out of my seat in record time, that is, ten seconds.

We skipped along happily (Heavy sarcasm) to The-Room-Behind-The-Staff-Table, whistling a jaunty tune (Cue heavy sarcasm) and lifting our caps to the ladies (Right, that was dumb seeing that we don't have caps at Hogwarts). We entered just in time, the teachers walked in just a minute later. Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye (as usual), McGonagall, stern and serious (as usual), Snape, black robes billowing (as usual), Sprout, her grey hair wind-swept (as usual), Flitwick, tiny and squeaky (as usual) and Hagrid, huge and struggling to fit through the door (as usual).

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Students, I'll cut the chase. Have you heard of Greek Gods?" The girls nodded their heads. "Well, Miss Lovegood, could you tell us the basics?"

Luna nodded dreamily. "The Ancient Greek believed in a council of gods called as Olympians. There were twelve gods, Zeus, the king of the council and lord of air and sky, Hera, the queen of the council, and goddess of marriage, Poseidon, the god of the sea, Hades, god of the underworld, who wasn't really a part of the council, just an honorary member, Ares, God of war, Hermes, god of messengers, Hephaestus, god of metallurgy, Apollo, god of the sun, Dionysus, god of wine, Athena, goddess of wisdom and knowledge, Artemis, goddess of the moon and twin to Apollo, and Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

Check (x12) I'm pretty sure that I'll forget this information in around three minutes. Blaise nudged me. "When we get out, how much do you think you can remember?" "Uh, say, 5?" "OK, Golden Boy, you're on for ten galleons" We shook hands and turned back as Dumbledore began to speak.

"This will be a rather long meeting as the guests will arrive soon. Lemon Drop, anyone?" Everyone shook their heads, except for me. I took two. Hey, what do you expect a hungry bloke to do?

"Right. So these Greek Gods went around falling in love with mortals and having children with them. They were called demigods. They inherited a few powers of their Olympian parent's powers. Courage and determination doubled it. These people excelled in swordplay, which was how Ancient Greek used to fight."

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, why are you telling us all this?"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Ah, ah, ah. That's for me to know and you to find out. But I will tell you. See, these demigods actually exist. I am one of them. I am the son of Athena"

We gasped. No wonder he was so smart. Here's something for pondering, I actually remembered that Athena is the goddess of wisdom (!)

"So, we're calling my, ah, say, extended family for help in defeating the Dark Forces"

Cue gasp.

"Dark Forces? _Dark Forces? _Voldemort is _dead_. Harry _destroyed _him. He is _gone_. _Forever." _Ginny said emphasizing a word in every short sentence she made.

"See, the Greek recently fought an all-out-war against the Titan Lord, Kronos. Then a war against the giants. Now Kronos has risen again, in the body of Voldemort. So, this will be a battle for both of the worlds which Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius and I belong to."

"You mean, all of you are demigods?" Hermione asked, sketching quotes in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger, get it into that insufferable know-it-all head of yours. We. Are. Demigods." Snape said in that slow, cold drawl of his.

Dumbledore re-started."They will be taking a Portkey which is scheduled to reach in ten minutes. The main reason for calling you all here is to tell you to try and be friends with them. You might be able to relate with them, having played an important part in The Great War. They have suffered more horrors than you, but I expect nothing but the best out of you in your behavior and hospitality."

We nodded fervently. I was already psyched to meet these people.

"Good. Now, run along to the Great Hall and act like you know nothing when they introduce themselves." Said Sprout

We 'ran along' to our respective tables. Dumbledore came out and cleared his throat. "Students, our guests shall be arriving any minute. While they are here, I want you to be on your best behavior. No violent pranks, no spells, although I'm sure that they will get back at you, if you do any of these things. Those found disobeying will have to face a punishment given by the one on whom you played the prank upon. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" most of us muttered.

"Ah, here they are." Dumbledore said as the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

I twisted around so fast, my butt ached as I had been sitting quite heavily. But I didn't care.

The people who walked in were…

**Right, this is Honey_sugar100 again. I just wanted to say that my Grand total of reviews is… 2. Don't get me wrong, thank you to all those who favorited and followed my story, but I would really, **_**really**_** appreciate it if I got more reviews. Pretty please? I want to know what's going on in your minds, and I want to know where you want this story to go. So please, **_**please**_** review. Thanks, and signing off. **

**~Honey_sugar100 **__


End file.
